


When the Horizon Glows

by thedoctorpottergleek



Category: Karneval
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arabian Nights AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorpottergleek/pseuds/thedoctorpottergleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tsukitachi,” he breathed giving his hand a squeeze, “I'm leaving tomorrow at sunrise. This is my last night here at the palace and... realistically our paths will never cross again. I have another job to complete far away from here... from you.”</p>
<p>They only have until dawn to say goodbye to each other and steel themselves for the fact that they will never see each other again. Will both parties finally voice their mutual attraction or will those three words remain unsaid forever more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Horizon Glows

**Author's Note:**

> An Arabian nights AU where Tsukitachi is the only son of a sultan and Hirato is a foreign diplomat. Tsuki falls for him at first sight and doggedly pursues the bespectacled emissary who, eventually, falls for him as well. But, alas, they have to part ways.  
> Written for my lovely friend and other half of this ship.

Jasmine. Hirato could smell it as he opened the window in his room overlooking one of the smaller courtyards in the palace. Jasmine. Even though the flowers were closed their smell still lingered in the still warm night air. He would miss this; the stillness and the peace that this stay had brought him despite all of the diplomacy and work he had to go through during the day. He would also miss something— _someone_ —even more… not that he would ever voice it aloud. Jasmine. In the future the smell would always remind him of this night no matter how many years had passed since their last night together.

Peering out into the darkening evening he caught sight of the deep red and gold robes that belonged to only _one_ person disappearing into an obscure corner of the garden. A smile, albeit a sad one, found its way onto his face. This was the last time for a long time—possibly for the rest of their lives—that they would see each other. _Hold_ each other. Inhale each other's scent and commit each other to memory. They had been together nearly every single day for a quarter of a year and now it was time for them to part; to move on from one chapter to the next. Neither of them wanted to but they both had duties and expectations to uphold. He had a job to do and Tsukitachi... well, he was to be the next sultan and had to choose a suitable bride for himself before his thirtieth birthday which was three years hence.

Hirato's shoes clacked quietly along the bright mosaic tiles that paved one of the many floors of the palace as he made his way down to the small courtyard where he knew the prince was waiting for him. This wasn't the first time they had stolen away once the sun had set to be alone with only the quiet chirping of crickets and the rustling of the trees to keep them company as they slowly became acquainted with one another. _Falling_. It had been a strange sensation. In retrospect he did see that it was indeed a mutual attraction from when they first met but at the time he had packed the feeling into a little box and pushed it into the furthest recesses of his mind; there could be no complications during this tentative diplomatic venture. But those golden eyes and that grin had already etched themselves onto his heart.

The rapidly cooling air was heavily laden with the fragrant scent of jasmine and soft notes of orange honeysuckle that covered the trellises near the fountain. Quietly he made his way to the shadowy alcove framed by an arch of light pink evening prim rose and met the pair of alluring eyes with his own violet ones. Lips drew back to reveal pearly white teeth that contrasted brilliantly with Tsukitachi's brown skin as he extended a hand and beckoned him forward with a finger. Hirato closed the distance between them until he was standing right in front of the prince—his friend. Even after spending long hours together he hesitated for a fraction of a section before reaching out his right hand and cupping his cheek stroking it softly with the pad of his thumb. “Good evening,” he said rather huskily as he leaned down softly placing his lips on the red head's.

Never would the thrill get old, never would it disappear, that spark of electricity that shot through his body as he felt Tsuki kiss him back, tugging on his clothes to get him closer. The warmth of their bodies mingled as they deepened the kiss, losing themselves more and more in the sensation that was just _them_ all alone in the world. Touch, taste, and smell were all heightened. The smell that _was_ Tsukitachi filled him and combined with the taste of his sweet lips and soft skin. “Good evening, Hirato,” came the breathless reply a few seconds after they had broken apart panting for air. Hirato smiled and took a seat on the stone bench next to the other regarding him out of the corner of his glasses trying to imprint his face into his memory forever.

The prince was _beautiful_ ; his skin was smooth and perfectly tanned, his golden eyes constantly sparkled and shone with humour and vitality, his lips were soft and prone to smiling often as not, fiery red hair—cropped short yet long enough to one's fingers through—crowned his head making him stand out in court, and his fingers were long and nimble with perfectly manicured nails. “You're staring.” The amused voice shook Hirato out of his thoughts and into the present, a slight blush colouring his lightly browned cheeks. If it was any other time he would have flat out denied any such action but since it was _this_ night... “Yes, I was...” He wanted him to _know_. “You are rather breathtaking,” he murmured casting his eyes downwards at his clasped hands in his lap. How idiotic could he sound?

A chuckle reached his burning ears and a hand reached out and gently grasped one of his own intertwining their fingers like honeysuckle vines. “I already knew that but thank you anyway,” Tsuki said teasingly with a warm grin. “You're not one for compliments so... what's the occasion?” Hirato's grip tightened involuntarily. Didn't he know? Oh, sweet merciful Gods, he didn't. He had no idea. Somewhere above Lady Fortune was laughing merrily as she spun her wheel that had decided that _he_ was to be the one to inform his friend— _lover_ —that they would never see each other again and that they only had until dawn broke to say their goodbyes. He could feel those golden eyes boring into him but he couldn't bring himself to met them. “Hirato?” The questioning tone made his chest constrict ever so slightly as the darker haired male forced himself to look into Tsukitachi's worried eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. “I—” he broke off unable to finish the sentence.

How was he supposed to say it? How was he supposed to tell the man that had shown him unquestioning love that he was leaving in a few hours' time and that they would probably never cross paths again, that their time together was at an end and that it was time to begin a new chapter in their lives. _Apart_. There were to be no more late night rendezvous or stolen kisses in the citrus orchard; no more understanding glances sent from across the hall where court was held or racing across the desert sand dunes on dappled mares. That there was no 'they' anymore, just a foreign diplomat and the sultan's son. “What is it? Tell me. Please...?” The pleading sent a sharp pain lancing through Hirato's chest. A plague on whatever higher being had maneuvered him into this position of pain and sadness. “Tsukitachi,” he breathed giving his hand a squeeze, “I'm leaving tomorrow at sunrise. This is my last night here at the palace and... realistically our paths will never cross again. I have another job to complete far away from here... from _you_.” _This is goodbye._

The finality of the situation hit him as he uttered the words. This was it. There was no future for them—not that there ever was. They weren't cut from the same cloth; who was he when compared to royalty? Spasms of emotion passed over the red head: disbelief, uncertainty, denial, anger, and finally sadness as the words hit home. “You're... you're leaving?” Tsuki whispered, golden eyes wide with obvious shock and hurt. _It's not my decision_ , he wanted to say, _if I could choose I would stay here with you until the world itself went under._ “But you can't! You can't leave me! What will I do when you're gone?!” the distraught prince exclaimed with increasing volume pulling his hand from Hirato's grasp and grabbing his shoulders roughly. All he could do was offer pained silence and a steady violet gaze; what else could he do?

“You can't leave me here... _alone_.” And without that the tears began to fall. Fat drops rolled down Tsuki's cheeks leaving wet trails behind and dark patches where they landed on his clothing and cool stone bench. Hirato's chest was constricted most painfully as he saw the man he cared most about break down and weep, his sobs cutting deep into his soul making his very heart ache. Now he understood why it was called heart break: it felt like it was being ripped in two. Wordlessly he gathered Tsukitachi in an embrace setting him in his lap, cradling him gently as he continued to sob into the crook of his neck arms wound tightly around his shoulders. He whispered soothing words into that soft hair that set the sunset to shame, rocking back and forth as if he were a mother soothing her hurt child. _I'm sorry..._

Presently the sobbing subsided to quiet sniffles though the tight grip persisted. He felt Tsuki's lips press against his exposed neck making him shiver slightly. How was he meant to move on with his life when he had known such... _happiness_? Hirato twisted his head and placed a peck on the prince's forehead and readjusted his hold about his waist. “I don't want you to leave... I _love_ you,” Tsukitachi murmured against the warm skin and nuzzled into him further. _'I love you'._ The younger of the two stiffened slightly, mainly out of surprise. Never—not even once—had they ever spoken those forbidden words. The words that carried such weight and promises that they would never be able to keep. But now it seemed as if it was time to disregard etiquette and protocol, a reckless last stand.

“Tsuki...” It was a warning tone though it lacked any real conviction. At least now he could say that he had tried. “Hirato,” came the reply along with another lingering kiss to the skin on his neck followed by a sharp nip making him gasp and throw his head back. Gods above, if it was a sin to lust then a sinner he would be forever more if he could but spend his last remaining hours in an embrace with the man who was like an angel sent from the sky. They had now shifted so that the red headed man was now straddling Hirato his eyes now a dark gold reminding him of molten pools and his hands running through his thick hair tugging slightly. Their mouths met with a clash, their tongues sliding over each other's lips battling for dominance as they pressed their bodies as close together as was possible, hands clutching and scrabbling against the fabric that separated them.

No. They couldn't. Not _now_ , not _here_. Reluctantly Hirato pulled back and placed a single finger against the other's swollen lips to stall any questioning. “This isn't the time nor the place, Tsukitachi. You and I both know that we can't go any further; it'll be harder on both of us if it does,” he said quietly and gently cupped the read head's cheek in one hand briefly before letting both of his hands settle on his slim waist. He knew that the stubborn idiot would argue against his reasoning and he waited for the inevitable impatient outburst. “Then take me to the place! I _want_ you and I know that _you_ feel the same way, Hirato, don't take me for a fool. If it's only a few more hours that we have together then I want to give all of me to you; I want you to know just how much love I have for you.” Each sentence was punctuated by a sharp jab to his shoulder by a manicured finger and Tsukitachi's eyes snapped with exasperation. “And that's an _order_.”

_Oh?_ Lips twitched upwards in a smirk as the dark haired man regarded his companion's mulish expression. “You obstinate _fool_ ,” Hirato replied and kissed Tsukitachi on the nose, “but if it's a royal order... then I shall do as my prince commands.” Leaning forward he let his tongue trail upwards over the other's neck languidly eliciting a small whimper as he nibbled on his earlobe and tugging gently on his ruby ear studs. “There's a room... just down the corridor... please, Hirato.” With a grin he stood up lifting the prince with him who automatically wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him towards the mystery room trying not to groan as Tsuki once more was gently biting and nipping at an exposed skin.

Moonlight filtered into the room through a small window illuminating a bed filled with pillows and throws. “Your bed awaits you,” Hirato said as he lay Tsuki down upon the mattress gently and kissed him softly as his hands roamed over the expensive silks and muslin. This night—even it was to be their first and last—would be forever seared onto his heart and mind.


End file.
